Precautions
by Vile.EXE
Summary: WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS for the ending of The Wonderful 101. In the aftermath of the GEATHJERK invasion, Wonder-Red ponders the direction of his future... and the future of his team.


**Vile: Hello, people, Vile here again with a little ficlet I cooked up. I finished The Wonderful 101 not too long ago, and it was an AWESOME game. The ending, however, was surprisingly deep, and it got me thinking about the ramifications of everything.**

**As I mentioned in the summary, there are MASSIVE SPOILERS for the ending of The Wonderful 101. If you plan on playing that game, DO NOT read this story until you've completed it.**

**Now that the warning is out of the way, for those of you who completed the game or just don't care about spoilers, let's commence. TW101 is owned and trademarked by Platinum Games. Enjoy!**

* * *

Precautions

The world was safe at last. Thanks to the valiant efforts of the former Wonderful 100 (now the Wonderful 101), the GEATHJERK threat was destroyed, hopefully for good, and Blossom City was rebuilt to the fullest.

However, a small piece of the storm hovered over the head of Wonder-Red. Within the Virgin Victory, the leader of the Wonderful Ones sat on a bench in what seemed like a locker room, staring at his own face in a mirror with uncertainty. Blinking twice, Red slowly reached up and removed the black X-shape that hid his face from the world, exposing his blue eyes, which diverted from the mirror down to the mask, now held right above Red's legs. Staring at the empty eye sockets, which appeared red due to the red fabric of his suit being visible through them, Red almost swore for a moment that he was staring back into the piercing eyes of Jergingha, as the GEATHJERK's ruler's words boomed in his ears again…

*Flashback*

**"Surely even YOU must realize the origin of the Greater Galactic Coalition."** Jergingha mused as the Wonderful Ones finished demolishing the last of his minions.

The tone of the words clicked with Red, filling him with dread. "No…"

**"Yes. The Greater Galactic Coalition will be created by the people of Chi-Q."** Jergingha confirmed his worries. **"With your technical prowess, you will rise to become an unstoppable military power, a race of invaders and conquerors!"**

*Flashback Skip*

Red stood in horror at the massive piece of metal floating in front of the massive brain. "A Wonder-Mask?"

**"The diabolical weapon created by you marble-dwellers."** Jergingha's voice said with malice. **"The masked invaders came, and our worlds were destroyed. All at the hands of one hundred demons!"**

*Flashback Skip*

Jergingha's eye seemed to glow harshly. **"Now you will feel the hammer of our justice, and the galaxy will be free at last!"**

*End Flashback*

Red's hands began to slightly shake as he kept staring at his Mask. _ 'Is Jergingha right? Is this… really the fate of the Wonderful 101?'_ He thought.

"Red-san." Red turned and saw Wonder-White looking at him. The ninja sensed the worry in his eyes. "What troubles you, leader?"

The team leader looked back at his Mask. "I'm worried about the future of the Wonderful 101. What Jergingha said, about the team becoming a group of military tyrants… It scares me to think that the same team I led to protect our planet will become one that eventually become as evil, if not even worse, than the enemies I led them against."

"Do not be so sure that Jergingha's future will be ours." White told him. "From the scrolls of the Wonderful-Ryu, Sanjūichi (31): 'The true future can never be foreseen, as those who view it will inevitably change it.'"

"Does that saying refer to the immediate future?" Red asked without looking at him.

White held up a claw to say something, but slowly lowered it. "…Hai, Red-san."

"This isn't a few years in the future, White. This is 15 centuries." The leader said. "Such a long amount of time can render anything we do to alter the future pointless." He held his Mask in view of White. "The fact that we still possess the Wonder-Masks seems to prove that no matter what we do, the GEATHJERK will still invade us, meaning we still..." He couldn't finish his sentence, only shuddering.

"Your worry is justified… but it must not linger." White told him, turning to leave. "I will speak with Nelson-san and request that you, as well as others of the Wonderful 101, be given vacation time."

This confused Red. "Huh?"

White looked back at him. "The horrid future will come from humanity becoming overconfident, which always starts with the main defenders. But you, Red-san, have your heart in the proper place. If we rest your powers for some time, it will prevent our team's ego from rising, and we will keep our mind on the true mission of the Wonderful 101: Protection of the planet." He placed a hand over his chest. "Nijūhachi (28): 'Every precaution for a problem is another ninja on the team: The more you take, the better your chances, and if you take all you can, the mission is a sure success.'" He saluted his leader. "Rest easy, Red-san." With that, the ninja left the room, leaving Red by himself.

Looking back at his Mask for a moment, Red allowed himself a smile. _ 'He's right. If I take precautions with the future in mind, I'll do all I can to prevent our downfall. Jergingha opened our eyes to the truth… and we'll do whatever it takes to learn from it.'_ Red placed his Wonder-Mask back over his eyes, the shining surface gleaming once as if to give a good omen.

* * *

**Vile: Before you ask, yes, Wonder-White does talk like that in-game. White is easily one of my favorite characters in the game, and due to being less... asshole-ish than Blue, White seemed like the best choice as the one to reassure Red. If you guys who read this liked this ficlet, leave a review for me. TW101 was a very interesting game, so I might be tempted to write more stuff for it in the future. Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
